Undefined love of time
by BaDWolF89
Summary: For Isabella Swan,her life was blissful,she had her true soul-mate and life itself.But the twist of fate stepped in and everything had been lost or so she thought.A half-century has past and fate will fix what has been broken,can she fight the darkness?
1. The Start of everything

**This is my new story about the fight of Fate, a love so powerful that not even the sands of time can break it. I would like to my good friend Monique for editing the chapters to come. Honestly if it wasn't for her this story would still be untouched and not edited. I dedicate this story to her and my good friends the TBC's... You all are amazing people.  
**

* * *

I once heard a saying about love, it conquers throughout time and space, and never shall it die but grow stronger in time. Time, how pitiful that it comes by so fast in a blink of an eye, when did it get so complicated?

I think back to when I had meet my true love and I thought we'd together forever. Those words now mean nothing to me. Only sadness and forever to be alone in the world…

_Chicago- December 1917_

I had been brought up living in high society; a girl with intelligence during that time was viewed as taboo. My father Charles always wanted the best for his little girl, even though he desired a son to be his heir to the family business. Nevertheless he loved me dearly.

As for my mother she was off in Spain with her new husband Phillip Howls. She had left my father in shambles and broken hearted but he went on, giving me more than I ever desired.

After my mother left my father decided we would leave New York. He thought it no place for a girl of my intelligence and upbringing. Hooligans and thugs ran the city and there was the rich on their high horses looking down upon everyone else. He wanted a change of scenery and I didn't!

He uprooted our lives and moved us seven-hundred and ninety-one miles away from all I knew. I was not happy at first but he told me that everything would be all right and that I would love our new home, which unfortunately was undergoing construction.

What my father failed to mention to me before boarding the train was that we would be staying with an old college mate of his named Edward Masen, Sr. along with his wife Elizabeth and their son Edward, Jr.

From what my father told me about the Masens, they were amiable, high in society as we were and truly kind people. They were anticipating our arrival for some time and were glad to have us stay with them.

We had been driving for nearly an hour and finally had reached their home in the suburbs of Chicago. Upon opening the door of our vehicle I could feel the cold December night air flailing against my skin sending chills through to my bones. As my father stepped out of the automobile he turned to me before walking to the front door and said, "be careful my dear, there is ice and I fear you may slip and fall." I blushed and bowed my head knowing that my father was right to warn me.

Oddly enough I had always had been accident prone, especially as a younger child. I gracefully stepped out of the car, with the aid of James, my father's butler… I sighed slightly to myself and pressed the wrinkles out of my dress, and began to walk to my father's side.

He gently knocked on the mahogany doors, and with a swift motion they opened. Standing in front of us was a man around my father's age. He had hair in a an odd copper shade which I had never seen before. As I stood entranced by the gentleman the two of them greeted one another.

"Charles, my friend it's good to see you again. It has been a while since we've last spoken to one another. I'm terribly sorry about what happened with Rene as I know it's been a hard change. Nevertheless you're among friends and we are here for you now, and for Isabella as well.

"Thank you Edward for your kind words. It isn't easy dealing with a mangled heart but I put on a brave face for my Isabella. Speaking of her she's right here behind me." He motioned for me to come closer to him and meet Mr. Masen…

In as graceful a manner as I could manage, I stepped closer to my father and greeted him with a slight blush in my cheeks. Extending my left hand to him in greeting Mr. Masen placed a kiss upon it and looked to my eyes. "It's an honor to have you and your father stay with us Isabella. I'm sure you'll take a liking to your new home of sorts. Please do come in out of this retched cold."

As we crossed the threshold of what I thought was an extravagant home my breath caught in my throat. I had taken note of a staircase with a vibrant color scheme and a panting just above that lay upon the walls which blended beautifully together. I looked back to Mr. Masen and I politely commented on the beauty of the home. A small gesture from him marked his acceptance but he had to give all credit to his wife Elizabeth…

As if he'd called to her I saw a beautiful woman descend from the staircase wearing vibrant blue dress. Her hair, the same copper brown as Mr. Masen's, was pinned up into a delicate bun which drew my attention to her eyes. They shown bright and green as emeralds. They were absolutely breath taking. She seemed to glide down the stairs and delicately placed her right hand into her husbands.

She gave us a welcoming smile and from the foyer we worked our way into the sitting room. I was so taken in by the scenery that I found myself sitting in an unladylike manner. The tiny nudge at my side, from my father of course, brought my manners back to the forefront and I corrected my seating position. Admiring how Elizabeth sat, I copied her position all the while screaming inside.

We had gotten into a conversation on how life had been and Charlie expressed how I was very intelligent for a girl of these times and how he wanted me to attend an all girls college. The Masens were actually not surprised of how high Charlie's expectations were for my future…

The topic of conversation had moved from me to their son Edward, Jr.; how he was a musical prodigy, how smart he was for his age and how he wanted to fight in the war, which they were not too happy about… Our conversation, which to me seemed to go on for several hours, had only been an hour long. We were spending the time catching up while waiting for dinner to be served. I was so engaged in talking with Elizabeth about how women deserve certain rights as men that I hadn't noticed another person enter the room…

Only the fact Elizabeth had gotten up quickly and ran towards her son, I assumed him to be her son as I had been unable to see his face, had broken me from my trance. The rest of us stood to greet him; finally I was able to see his face… I could feel my heart rate increasing…

* * *

**Wow, that was really good to finally get this story back on track, i would love to hear what you all think of it?**

**_Playlist:_**

Love Potion No. 9 by The Cloves  
The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars  
You and MR by Lifehouse  
Darkness in the Light by Matisyahu


	2. Emotions of Space

**A new chapter for you all to enjoy, all characters belong to SM. **

* * *

Only the fact Elizabeth had gotten up quickly and ran towards her son, I assumed him to be her son as I had been unable to see his face, had broken me from my trance. The rest of us stood to greet him; finally I was able to see his face… I could feel my heart rate increasing…

He was utterly handsome, somewhat godlike in a way… His hair had looked like he'd just gotten out of bed but was entirely perfect on him. His eyes were similar green to his mothers… Oddly enough they were a deeper color of emerald… I was taken back by this man, he was beautiful…

I walked closer to him to get a better view as he welcomed his parents to him. With a casual glance in my direction he noticed us. His father put forth the introductions. As he said my name I extended my left hand to him without my glove and he kindly kissed it. I could feel this jolt of energy surging throughout my body at the sensation of his lips to my skin. What in heavens name was this feeling that had overcome me? I was unable to speak to this godlike creature standing in front of me…

After the introductions were made we made our way to the dining room and continued talking about important matters going on… from the war and the illness that was working it way towards the Americas, and of course Charlie began bragging about me and my intelligence. I could feel the blush of my cheeks turning even redder than before and it was then that I caught Edward, Jr. looking towards me. He was smiling at me, which only made my blush a deeper red like that of a ripened tomato.

The week could go with nothing else being said between us but I could feel that soon these new feelings would elicit some action, some response. Another year older and still no love to kiss upon that night…

I was slightly sad when dinner had come to end and I had retired to my quarters for the night, the first night I dreamt of Edward and it was utter happiness…

The next few weeks were something new for me; we had the occasional glances that sent my heart into overdrive and my blushes growing redder every time he looked at me. It had been after one of the weekly dinners we began to talk more about our favorite places, music, and books…

He had made fun of me for reading Jane Austin stating that the books were based on heart sickened women who desired nothing but love and then my favorite Romeo and Juliet…

In his voice that was like music to my ears, he began to stir about Romeo and Juliet. "Honestly… Isabella how can you stand a play like that? Clearly Juliet knows nothing about love. She can't bare to be without Romeo so she kills herself? What does that say about her?"

I was appalled by his comments for surely he knew nothing about what true love was… "I beg to differ Edward, clearly you see only a pitiful girl that can't deal without her true love. It's more than that; it shows how love can conquer the heart and how it changes somebody. Have you ever been truly in love?"

He looked to me and clearly stated "Why must I be in love to know what it's truly like. From what I see from others and possibly there is someone I have affection for…"

I was confused by what he'd said. Who was this woman that he had his eyes for and why was I jealous of this phantom woman?

New Years 1918

After our debate about what love was, we had moved onto other matters of music, poetry and all sorts. December was finally coming to an end and the Masens were throwing their annual New Years Party, which father had bought me an extravagant gown. It was a deep blue color along with pearl necklace and matching earrings and a pair of black heels…

I had worked my way around the room, greeting and talking with all the guests. My father, of course, was talking about me to some of the men in the room and mentioning me being a single gal. Always trying to find someone who will marry me. I knew he meant well, but I didn't want any of them. There was someone else I had my eyes on…

I was making my way towards one of the servants to grab a drink when my eyes caught glance of an older woman with cards and a crystal ball sitting in the corner of the room.

Something was telling me to go over there and see what she could tell me about my future so I walked slowly towards her and stood in front of her. She seemed to be a gypsy of some sort. She peered into my eyes and spoke in light olden voice.

"Please, Isabella have a seat and I shall tell you of your future." She gestured me to sit down and with that I did.

I looked to her in a sort of daze of and spoke clearly to her "So old woman what do you see in my future?" She gestured her hands out to me.

"Take my hands and I shall see what it holds for you." With that I placed my hands into hers but something happened when our hands touched. I felt a jolt pass from me to her and she dropped my hands and stared into my eyes with shock.

I looked to her confused and asked what she saw. "What have you seen in my future old woman?"

She looked to me and spoke in a weary tone. "I see pain, suffering, the loss of your true love and death!"

I was appalled by what she said and I spoke in a harsh tone "I beg your pardon, is this some sort of joke you play on your customers to get thrills out of them. Frankly I don't find this funny at all!" I began to get up from the seat and she grabbed by arm…

In a more scarce tone she looked into my eyes and spoke again, "I only tell you the truth of what I see, and your future is what it is… DEATH is upon someone you shall love, but I also see that love shall not die but it will find a way back to you…" I jerked my hand away from this crazy old woman and had found myself outside; I was just frustrated with what I heard… She was a deranged old woman with nothing better to do than mess with people's thoughts. I sighed slightly… I hadn't noticed the chill in the air, until I felt something cover me. I perked my head up and I saw it was Edward who had placed his jacket on me…

"I thought you'd be cold and you need the jacket more than I do at this moment."

"Thank you Edward, that was very thoughtful of you."

"Is something wrong Isabella, you look upset about something?"

" No Edward just that crazed old gypsy woman telling people their futures. She just said something that isn't true."

He looked to me with a slight confusion on his face and finally answered "What gypsy woman Isabella? There's no one here like that."

I looked back to where she was but nothing was there "I guess I was wrong. I'm just tired. You should probably be getting back inside. It's almost midnight."

"Actually… I was wondering if I could bring in the New Year with you."

Edward wanted to spend the New Year with me? I didn't know what to think of it. I could hear the countdown from inside the party… In that moment I could feel the space between me and Edward closing in and before the clock hit midnight, our lips were crashing into one another…

I could feel the same surge of energy flowing through my body; it ached for Edward to be closer… After New Years we became closer like nothing before. I didn't care how long we knew each other… I knew deep within my heart that this was right…  


* * *

**_Somebody to Love: Glee Cast Version  
Last Name: Carrie Underwood  
American Woman: Lenny Kravitz  
I Say A Little Prayer: Aretha Franklin_**


	3. Endless Love

Here you all go, the latest chapter of my epic love story... Enjoy and remember all characters belong to SM

* * *

February 1918

Since the first night I met Edward, I knew that we were meant to be with one another… We were soul-mates and nothing would tear us apart. We'd spend eternity together! After New Years both our parents had noticed the change in our relationship. I had a new set of emotions and feelings that I never felt before. They were blissful; tasting of the ecstasy of love, transcending the realms of time itself…

What felt like three months of love felt like years to us, every look and touch from Edward sent my body into a utter bliss of passion. I yearned for him at every chance…

People would stare at us in shock whenever they saw us kissing passionately in the park or anywhere…People were such prudes then. Nevertheless I had no care for it, as long as I was with Edward nothing in this world could harm me… He was my protector and at all costs he'd keep me safe…

It was a Sunday morning and Edward wanted to take a stroll in the park. I gracefully accepted his offer… Surprisingly for this time of month the weather was beautiful. The skies were shining with the bright sun, couples sitting around the park, children laughing in the distance, the trees leaves shining with true colors…

Edward gently grasped my hand and I felt I could have this go on forever. I gazed into his emerald eyes and I felt a sense of calmness and compassion for me… I had noticed his angular high cheekbones, strong jaw line, straight nose, and full lips. His hair, which is always messy, retains the unusual copper shade like his mothers… Edward was just a god in my eyes.

He gazed upon me again smiling his crooked smile that sent thrills through my heart. It was one of the many things that made me love him… We walked a little bit more through the park and finally came to stop under an enormous tree… Our hands linked together, gazing into each others eyes…

He stood there in front of me for a mere moment before he spoke, "Isabella you know that I love more than anything on this earth." I could feel the blush of my cheeks growing redder by his words which I answered with a nod… again he spoke in a serious but loving tone.

"I know it's been only three months since we've been together, but to me it's felt like years and I desperately love you like nothing else before…" I had noticed how he kept moving his hand through his hair, knowing he was either nervous or something was wrong…

I finally managed to speak with clarity, "Edward, I know how you feel for me and I love you too. I know what you mean about it feeling like years instead of months and I want nothing more than to be with you forever." Again I looked to his face and I could his smile shine through and with that motion he kneeled down on his right knee and sighed…

I could not believe what was happening. He had pulled a box from jacket pocket and brought it to me, gesturing me to open the box and so I did.

Inside the box was a Swarovski Crystal heart charm. I could feel tears of joys rolling down my face… Edward stood up and wiping the tears away came closer to my ear and whispered in loving tone "Isabella Margaret-Marie Swan will you marry me? Take this charm as a promise to be mine forever…"

I was utterly shocked and happy. All I could say to him was, "Yes, Edward I will!" As soon as I uttered those words I felt his soft lips crushing against mine surrounded by his sweet aroma. After Edward's proposal we told our parents and they were beyond happy knowing it would happen sooner or later…

After we had finished relaying the good news to our parents, Elizabeth had taken me aside to the front sitting area. "Isabella… I'm so very happy that my Edward has finally found someone to share his life with. I know that you two shall be happy."

"Thank you for everything you've done for me and my father Elizabeth, you are too kind."

"Nonsense Isabella, you are truly a kind soul, helping those who are less fortunate and needing assistance… Edward truly has found someone who shares his passion for helping others… You know Isabella you'll always have Edward's heart… No matter what comes your way your love shall overcome these paths… Nothing is greater than the power true love, for it will always be there, in death and in life."

"Elizabeth, where is this coming from? Edward and I no matter what shall always love one another. Talking about death is scaring me here… You're talking as if something horrible is going to happen."

"No, Isabella nothing of that sort shall happen, I was getting ahead of my self. Forgive me for that."

Those words haunted me for the next week or so but life was going forth and nothing would stop our wedding that would be held in April…

Edward had replaced my charm with Elizabeth's ring that she wanted me to have… Things were going good with planning our wedding. We had decided to have an outdoor wedding in the park with our friends and family and it was going to be perfect…  


* * *

_**Playlist  
**_

_**Bust your Windows- Glee Cast  
Bootylicious-Glee Cast**_


	4. Darkness into Death of Light

Here's the newest chapter it was honestly a hard chapter for me to write, to take such emotion and heart was in ways a little too much for me. So I hope that you all really think about this one and i want to hear what you all think.

All characters belong to SM.

* * *

The next week things had taken a turn for the worse. Edward, Sr. fell ill and was taken to the hospital. Doctors said it was Spanish Influenza; that it was killing so many people in the world and then the restrictions of having groups of people together, staying in doors and taking caution… March came and he worsened with illness. Soon after Elizabeth had fallen ill and I felt sure that Edward would lose his parents to this cruel illness…

It was sometime after twilight when I had gone to my room to prepare for dinner. I heard a crash in the study and rushed downstairs to find Edward on the floor passed out. I began to panic, yelling and calling for Dr. Stewart immediately. His father had passed away and his mother was barely hanging onto life.

How could the fates be so cruel to destroy everything I had cared for, my love Edward lying in this awful bed hanging onto dear life. Every day and night I lay upon his bedside, never moving an inch staying close to him. I did not care if I got sick, I would die with Edward no matter what… I told him every night those same words…

"You listen to me Edward Anthony Masen; you are not going to die on me… I cannot live on without you… We're supposed to wed in only a month and here you lie fighting for your life. Oh dear Lord please save my Edward… I would die without him and swear I ask for nothing more."

Every time the words I said to him crossed my mind, I would feel the tears begin to well in my eyes but I would remain strong for Edward… The next few days had not looked well, Elizabeth was fading away quickly and I said my final goodbyes to her… It was near 5pm when Charlie had come to Edward's room begging me to clean up and sleep for a little bit and return around twilight…

Eventually I listened to him but kept feeling uneasy and knew something was wrong. I rushed towards Edward's room… Walking ever so vigorously in a panic… Than something had happened to me, I felt a sharp pain rip through my heart and I screamed in agony, over and over again…

Yelling his name and the tears flowing from my face, hysterically crying the pain growing worse… I could feel myself dying and thus everything had turned to darkness…

I had awakened sometime later on in the evening as darkness was all around. I could faintly hear arguing outside my door…

"What in God's name do you mean she's dying Nathaniel? She's perfectly healthy."

"Charles, I have nothing to say… We have done every test known to see what's wrong but they all say she's dying."

"How is this even possible Nathaniel? She was fine hours ago, how could she have known he's dead?"  
Nathaniel looked to Charles and he could see the distress, a pleading father… He sighed and simply responded as he could.

"Charles there are things in this world that can not be explained, the bond between your daughter and Edward, it's something that only the fates control, their souls are as one… His death affects her in ways that science can not even fathom. How these two souls are simply meant to exist together, without one the other has no will to live on…

"Nathaniel, I'm begging you please save my Isabella from this." I could hear the sadness and desperation in my father's voice. So it was true… My Edward had died and now I shall do the same. I could not bare to live on anymore, so I await death to take me from this world…

Nathaniel let out another deepened breath " I wish I could Charles, but this is beyond the realm of what medicine can do for your daughter, this matters of love not medicine" and with that he returned to the his work.

Charles could not bare to see his daughter leave this world, she was all that he had left…. "God I beg of thee, please spare my daughter this hurt, let her be."

* * *

Time seemed to fade in and out. I had heard someone coming towards my door, opening it slowly and peeking at me was a man I would later come to know as Dr. Cullen. He was beautiful like my Edward but with pale blond hair and his eyes… they were the color of butterscotch.

He came closer to my bedside…For some reason he looked pained in a way, like he had done something terrible… He gently took my hand into his and spoke in a low tone.

"Dearest Isabella, I'm Dr. Cullen. I treated you beloved Edward and he would not want you to give up without a must not give up on life itself. You're young and your heart will heal from the loss; it will take some time but life will become easier."

I could not listen to his words, without Edward I had no reason to live and I could feel the tears falling from my face. My breathing had become slower and jagged.

" Dr. Cullen I know you mean well, but life for me is over. Without Edward there is no living life…The one person I care for is dead and I'm still here. You have no clue how much my heart aches, my soul-mate is gone… Death seems pretty good about right now."

I heard him sigh under his breath, still not looking directly into my eyes and he spoke in a sad tone, "I know it seems like a good thing to do, but you have to fight Isabella for your father and your loved ones. Does that mean anything to you?"

I began to cry harder and I could hardly get the words out. "No, please stop trying to convince me to live life… You don't understand… My Edward is dead and I'll be damned if I have to suffer this pain everyday of my life. You have absolutely no clue to as what love is, do you Dr. Cullen?"

Finally Dr. Cullen looked into my eyes and answered, "Yes… I do know the feeling of love but dying for it is not the answer. Think of the lives you could help and people who need you."

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen… This is my choice to die. I could feel Edward when he died, it was sharp agonizing pain in my heart and I knew then…" my voice trailing off. I reached to my wedding charm and pulled it off, and I placed it in Dr. Cullen's hand, his facial expressions went from shocked to sadness. Before the darkness took over I said these words, "Take this charm, and promise to give it to the one you love!" I fell into the darkness…

Here I lie in this bed not knowing how many hours have passed since I had lost consciousness; I can only hear what's being said around me… I don't know if Charlie is still here in the hospital inevitably waiting for my death but I know he can't bear to lose his only daughter…

It's my sacrifice to die, without love life is meaningless… I only wait for my death, hoping it shall set me free to find him once more… Still lying in this bed waiting for it to happen, I could hear someone in my room… The voice was velvety and musical at the same time. I had been sure it was Dr. Cullen as there was something familiar about it. And like that…it was gone. I could no longer breathe… I heard my heart slowing and I gasped one more breath before dying and whispered, "Edward."


	5. Heartache No more

Everything that had been dark turned to light. I was surrounded by a constant light… I was moving forth to the other side, thus when my sight had become clear… I could see this was not heaven but something else… There were people around me wearing these odd robes, hiding their faces and bodies… I was confused and afraid of where I had ended up…

Soon enough a man in white robe came forth to me, he removed his hood and reveled a young man around my age, his eyes the color of the ocean and hair the color of the sun itself. He told me what had happened to me and where I was… He had introduced himself as Alexander and had told me this place was called sanctuary. This is where the Elders looked over the mortal realm and those who were magically inclined…

He spoke with a Southern accent.

"The reason you are here Isabella, is because we want you to become a white lighter. We have been watching for some time now and seen how good of a person you are. Always helping those who need it and going to extremes to fight for them, and of course your unconditional love for others."

I spoke with confusion in my voice, "But I'm no one special, it's just who I am, nothing more… I have no love anymore only the pain in my heart… You've seen what's happened to my life… I can not help others when I myself have no hope or even love for that matter, i am but a shell of my former self. Everything I have ever had in my life has been taken from me."

"That's why we want you Isabella, you're love for Edward is what has opened your soul and heart up even more than before. Loving him has let us see the greatness you can do with this new found life. Helping others find their way and protecting them against forces that shall not harm them… Will you accept our offer Isabella?"

I didn't know what to say at all, I could go to heaven and live eternally with my Edward or I could help others who needed it, I had to ask Alexander if Edward was there…

"If I don't join you, then that means Edward and I can be together for eternity." Once those words were said I could see the glimmer of doubt in his eyes like he knew something I didn't.

"I'm sorry Isabella… I can neither confirm nor deny that Edward is there in Heaven. This choice is for you and you only… Give up your soul-mate or help thousands of people who need your help…"

I could feel the tears in my eyes wanting to escape, he spoke again. "I say this to you Isabella, because only you can make this choice and if you agree to join us, as an Elder I have the power to take away the pain. You'll have your memories of Edward but not this pain that you feel now."

Before i had answered his question, he had said one last thing. "I do this for you Isabella, not for you to just join us but for your well being too. No person should ever feel the pain that you have gone through."

With those words I said yes to Alexander not only because my pain would be taken away, but to have a sense of what i could do. No one should suffer in pain that i have, it's simply too much for me to even accept his offer, you may say that i'm taking the easy way out of this. Maybe I am but i need to move forward in some sense, the pain may be gone but my memories will not....

For him to take away my pain, he would have to hug me… And he did, taking the pain away that had my been from my human life. Maybe now I could embark on my new of journey being a Whitelighter…

Defending the forces of good and protecting my charges against evil and accruing powers that come with it… Isabella Margaret-Marie Swan was dead… No matter what comes my way or happens my love for Edward would always be there and nothing could ever take that from me…

_Immorality will be my curse....._


End file.
